1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to the field of antimicrobial protection, particularly antimicrobial activity in close proximity to hard surfaces, enclosed environments, rooms, and the bodies of patients. In particular, the field relates to the use of antimicrobial, antiodor and chemical modification agents that are active in the presence of water and/or lower molecular weight alcohols (e.g., C1-C6 alcohols).
2. Background of the Art
The growth of many microbes is assisted by or enabled by the presence of water with the microbes. Water and aqueous materials are present in events and activities of most mammalian life forms. Aqueous solutions and dispersion and emulsions are present in blood, exudates, tears, perspiration, menstrual emissions and waste emissions of mammals. These are natural events in life cycles, but may be accompanied by contact with or attack by microbes that can have significant physical effects on the animals (including humans) and their surrounding. At a minimum, growth of some microbes in aqueous materials around the animals can develop odors, disease-carrying media, infections and death or damage to the bodies of the animals.
There are many instances where aqueous materials are retained in contact with animal bodies and in which there is potential for unwanted and even dangerous and significant microbial growth or microbial introduction into the animal body. For example, in the application of materials wound dressing, menstrual products, patches, diapers, pads and the like, moisture from the animal body or ambient conditions or the materials themselves can introduce microbes to the environment and those microbes can proliferate in the vicinity of the materials when moisture is present. The uncontrolled growth of random microbes is seldom beneficial and has been the subject of significant efforts at control.
Many applications exist where it is necessary or at the very least an advantage for agents to be present which demonstrate anti-bacterial, anti-mycotic activity or both, resulting in the control of bacterial and/or fungal growth. For example, an apparatus or article as a whole or in part may have the property of suppressing bacterial and fungal growth. Control of bacterial and/or fungal growth may be through the prevention or inhibition of the growth of such microbes.
The most consistent forms of attempts at microbial control on patients are the direct application of compositions to the surfaces or volumes or patients likely to become infected. Sprays, powders, solutions and other materials have been applied directly to the affected areas as a treatment or prophylactic. These treatments generally direly apply or carry active antimicrobial materials to the site, either as a direct application of carried with a device to be secured locally to the surface.
A variety of materials are used every day in treating or preventing infections in humans, animals and the like. For example, catheters, sutures surgical gloves, implants, bandages, diapers, diaper liners, dressings, small adhesive dressings, sanitary napkins and insoles are just a few. Normally, bandages are used as a barrier to airborne pathogenic organisms infecting a cut or wound. However, once infection occurs, the bandage is no longer of any benefit. If the bandage were provided with a broad spectrum antimicrobial agent, on the portion of the bandage which is in contact with the wound and surrounding skin, the bandage becomes an actively rather than a passively antimicrobial surface or microbial barrier. Catheters, implants, bandages, dressings and other materials, such as above, are used extensively every day by millions of people. As a result, any form of antimicrobial material incorporated into these types of devices must be safe for general unsupervised use, should avoid selection of resistant strains, and should be cost effective. Furthermore, the materials may have to retain their flexibility such as with bandages so as to be readily usable. Catheters, implants, bandages, diapers, diaper liners, dressings, and the like can be readily coated with thin films of active elements which, when in contact with body fluids, release substances and ions which stop the growth of or kill various types of microorganisms. As here described, there is no requirement to apply any outside electric current to maintain sustained levels of ion release to treat the infected area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,365,220 A process for production of an actively antimicrobial surface for a substrate and for use in a biologically dynamic environment, such as for treating and preventing microbial infections, including a film consisting of at least an antimicrobial element and another electrochemically nobler element and which forms multitudinous galvanic cells with electrolyte-containing biological fluids, such as body fluids from wounds, etc., for releasing the antimicrobial element at the surface.
WO92/09289 teaches an improved method for treating diaper rash of neonates, infants, children and incontinent adults which entails applying to the site of diaper rash a composition comprising 15-40% of a copolymer or a derivative thereof, of a lower alkyl vinyl ether and maleic acid dispersed in a semisolid ointment base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,784 discloses an absorbent device designed to absorb blood or blood-like fluids such as a sanitary napkin which is combined with a blood gelling agent which includes, amongst others, maleic anhydride copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,113 describes that certain copolymers can be used to control or prevent the growth of microbic agents such as bacteria and fungus. It has further been found that certain derivatives of these copolymers also have anti-bacterial and anti-mycotic properties. The finding that the copolymers of the invention and derivatives thereof which are preferably of high molecular weight can be used as anti-bacterial and/or anti-mycotic agents provides many advantages over anti-microbic agents of the prior art, in particular, due to the large molecular weight and polymeric character of the anti-microbic agents of the invention. Furthermore, the copolymers or derivatives per se or blends of said copolymers or derivatives can be formed into articles or incorporated into articles in the form of films, fibers, adhesives etc. The copolymers of the invention have a low toxicity due to their high molecular weight and possess intrinsic anti-bacterial and anti-mycotic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,536 describes an absorbent article, at least a portion of which comprises a skin care composition of an enzyme inhibitor and is at least partially transferred from the article to the skin of a wearer of the article as a result of normal contact, wearer motion and/or body heat.
The art has also used lotions in combination with absorbent articles. Examples include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,998 to Hayford et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,413 to Goldfarb et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,807 to Buchalter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,148 to Duncan et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,588 to Roe et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,588 describes diapers having a top sheet containing lotion with Lotion compositions can comprise other optional components typically present in emollient, creams, and lotions of this type. These optional components include water, viscosity modifiers, perfumes, disinfectant antibacterial actives, pharmaceutical actives, film formers, deodorants, opacifiers, astringents, solvents and the like. In addition, stabilizers can be added to enhance the shelf life of the lotion composition such as cellulose derivatives, proteins and lecithin. All of these materials are well known in the art as additives for such formulations and can be employed, in appropriate amounts in the lotion compositions of the present invention.
There exists in the female body a complex process which maintains the vagina and physiologically related areas in a healthy state. In a female between the age of menarche and menopause, the normal vagina provides an ecosystem for a variety of microorganisms. Bacteria are the predominant type of microorganism present in the vagina; most women harbor about 10.sup.9 bacteria per gram of vaginal exudate. The bacterial flora of the vagina is comprised of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The more commonly isolated bacteria are Lactobacillus species, corynebacteria, Gardnerella vaginalis, Staphylococcus species, Peptococcus species, aerobic and anaerobic Streptococcal species, and Bacteroides species. Other microorganisms that have been isolated from the vagina on occasion include yeast (Candida albicans), protozoa (Trichomonas vaginalis), mycoplasma (Mycoplasma hominis), chlamydia (Chlamydia trachomatis), and viruses (Herpes simplex). These latter organisms are generally associated with vaginitis or venereal disease, although they may be present in low numbers without causing symptoms. Physiological, social and idiosyncratic factors affect the quantity and species of bacteria present in the vagina. Physiological factors include age, days of the menstrual cycle, and pregnancy. For example, vaginal flora present in the vagina throughout the menstrual cycle can include lactobacilli, corynebacterium, ureaplasma, and mycoplasma. Social and idiosyncratic factors include method of birth control, sexual practices, systemic disease (e.g. diabetes), and medication. Bacterial proteins and metabolic products produced in the vagina can affect other microorganisms and the human host. For example, the vagina between menstrual periods is mildly acidic having a pH ranging from about 3.8 to about 4.5. This pH range is generally considered the most favorable condition for the maintenance of normal flora. At that pH, the vagina normally harbors the numerous species of microorganisms in a balanced ecology, playing a beneficial role in providing protection and resistance to infection and makes the vagina inhospitable to some species of bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus). The low pH is a consequence of the growth of lactobacilli and their production of acidic products. Microorganisms in the vagina can also produce antimicrobial compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and bactericides directed at other bacterial species. One example is the lactocins, bacteriocin-like products of lactobacilli directed against other species of lactobacilli. Some microbial products may affect the human host. For example, S. aureus can produce and excrete into its environment a variety of exoproteins including enterotoxins, Toxic Shock Syndrome Toxin-1 (TSST-1), and enzymes such as proteases and lipase. There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring TSS by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidial, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a menstrual tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina of the human female during menstruation.
Incorporating glyceryl triacetate into a tampon pledget has been suggested. Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols and a fatty acid containing from 8 to 18 carbon atoms. For example, glycerol monolaurate (GML) has been used to inhibit the production of S. aureus enterotoxins and TSST-1. However, as noted above, esterase is abundantly present in the vaginal epithelium and menstrual fluid. This esterase, in combination with esterase and lipase produced by bacteria can enzymatically degrade the esters into non-effective compounds. Until now, persons skilled in the art have not appreciated the affects of lipase and esterase on ester compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,045 describes absorbent articles, such as catamenial tampons, for absorbing body fluids are disclosed which include an effective amount of a compound to substantially inhibit the production of exotoxins by Gram positive bacteria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,323 to Auerbach discloses a tampon designed to eliminate the hazards of toxic shock syndrome and dysmenorrhea. The tampon has incorporated therein an antibacterial agent which is said to disperse on contact with body fluids and prevent development of the organisms which produce the toxins which cause toxic shock syndrome. Among the antibacterial materials disclosed for use are povidone-iodine compound, mercury, zinc, penicillin, erythromycin and nitrofurazone. (Povidone iodine is a topical preparation containing povidone and iodine, used for antisepsis of the skin.)
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,326 describes a rod-shaped medical tampon for releasing an active substance, including (a) a tampon core of compressed fibers selected from the group consisting of cellulose fibers, cotton fibers, and acetate fibers; (b) a tampon cover surrounding said tampon core and being firmly bonded to one another by a glue, the tampon cover comprising a hardened collagen foam or a hardened gelatin foam impregnated with a retardant including a dissolved active substance to be released; and (c) a retrieval string connected to at least one of said tampon core and said tampon cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,937 method of prophylactics with respect to detoxification of Staphylococcus aureus and other toxins by ascorbic acid, salts and esters, topically applied by means of carriers which are otherwise regularly employed in the area where Staphylococcus aureus or other bacteria colonize, such as a pharmacological appliance including gauze pads, an absorbant mass or pad associated with menses, douches, and contraceptive compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,014 describes method for absorbing bodily secretions while hindering the generation of odors and growth of microbes comprising applying a fibrous mass having copper cations bound through selected anions, preferably carboxymethyl, the amount of chemically bound copper being between 0.1 and 3% by weight. The fibrous mass can be in the form of a catamenial device, bandage, diaper, shoe liner, or the like.